


Morning Lust

by IrishMarti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit of angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Compliant, Canon Era, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, inspired by a fanart, levi is a power bottom, smut with feelings, some introspection idk, they fuck with just their boots on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMarti/pseuds/IrishMarti
Summary: They indulged in this so many times in the past and will not stop in the upcoming future. It’s a necessity when the body they hold is still warm and burning with desire. Nobody knows when the blood will stop flowing and their skin will become pale and cold.So they touch, hold, scratch, bite and mark.They kiss, eventually. As to redeem themselves for the violence and need that temporarily scarred that skin and left a mark behind. That too will fade away, dragged into oblivion by time itself and the passing of seconds, minutes, hours, days and weeks. Those kisses and bites will linger only on their memories someday, as a reminder of better times and better lives.





	Morning Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this NSFW fanart https://78.media.tumblr.com/41403a6b0e680173f2f6a037ddf43c18/tumblr_oxs62iRDvp1wo9paeo1_500.jpg  
> Credits to the amazing artis who drew this wonderful piece of art

They should not do these things.

Not in broad daylight. Not with the sunlight judging them from above. Not with the intoxicating desire that burns under the skin and sets their lips on fire.

Hot muscles under their fingertips. Sweaty flesh they cannot get enough of, not when the sun sets nor when it rises. Not even when the moon shines outside the window of that bare and unwelcoming room that smells like mold.

Burning lips that take their breath away, make them _gasp_ for air like a castaway during a storm. Lips that mark and lips that kiss. Lips that are never satisfied. Purple lips. Wet lips. _Thieving_ lips. Lips that steal kisses in empty hallways, dark rooms and hidden nooks.

Silent lips.

They indulged in this many times in the past and will not stop in the upcoming future. It’s a necessity when the body they hold is still warm and burning with desire. Nobody knows when the blood will stop flowing and their skin will become pale and cold.

So they touch, hold, scratch, bite and _mark_.

They kiss, eventually. As to redeem themselves for the violence and _need_ that temporarily scarred that skin and left a mark behind. That too will fade away, dragged into oblivion by time itself and the passing of seconds, minutes, hours, days and weeks. Those kisses and bites will linger only on their memories someday, as a reminder of better times and better lives.

They should not do these things, not in moments and places like this.

The chair is uncomfortable and hard. It creaks under their weight.

Eren tries not to move too much and softens his lover’s thrusts, who seems lost in a world of his own. He holds him while Levi drives the tip of his boots in the hard stone floor and grabs at his shoulders, as to steady himself. His nails break his skin and Eren  _loves_ every second of it.

The pain is necessary and extremely welcomed. It reminds him that they are both still alive today.

Eren does not even know how they ended up in this situation. One moment they were picking up their clothes from the floor after a night feeling alive in a world that is already dead, the next, hungry lips were devouring sweaty skin and their moans were fading away in hushed kisses.

They should not do these things, but when they remember that the End with the capital E is just around the corner, social conventions dissolve and fucking like crazy on a creaking chair while the sun is rising becomes the most _glorious_ thing they could ever do.

And maybe, the only one that matters.

Leviis in control. Always. It is by now the quiet rule of every single one of their secret meetings. Levi decides how, when, why and who fucks whom. Levidecides the rhythm, the place, the duration, the intensity. Levidecides how many kisses are allowed those hungry lips, how much skin shall be touched by those wandering hands, how much pain and how much pleasure.

Leviis in charge even when lets a boy fifteen years old younger than him screw him into oblivion, when _begs_ Erento fuck him like he is going to die in a few _seconds_. Leviis in charge even when should be subjugated and dominated by that young soul. But _he_ is not and it is okay like this.

That is why when Eren tries to be in charge and demands one more kiss, Levi's hand grabs his long hair and pulls his head back. The impenetrable blue of the ocean stares at him while Levi's fingers tighten their grip on his hair. It hurts in the _best_ way.

Eventually, Levi gives in and kisses him, shoving his hips down at a steady pace, asking, _begging_ , to be fucked harder and harder and _fuck yes, don’t stop, fuck Eren don’t stop, like this, yes_.

Levi pulls at his hair and demands that the hands holding his thighs leave marks, right next to his battle scars.

This _is_ a battle, after all, at the end of which one of them will surrender to the other in the sweetest way possible.

They should not do these things, but when Levi shivers and comes profusely on both of their stomachs while Eren is still fucking him, guilt does not even approach them. The only thing Eren feels is a roar that starts in his loins and shakes his body to its very core. So he holds tighter, kisses harder and moans louder.

They should not do these things.

Not when the sun is already up and they both have more important things to do. Not when sex has not been just sex for a while, now. Not when the idea of leaving that room and not knowing when they can feel alive again is way too faint. Not when they miss those hungry lips and burning skin every single second they are apart. Not when their unspoken goodbyes are as painful as a knife in the chest.

They should not do it, but they do it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading this <3


End file.
